Roblox Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki This is the wiki of Bee Swarm Simulator a game on Roblox. As this wiki rises I would like to ask if there is a page on the wiki that would be suitable to add. NOTE:The Owner/ Creator of Bee Swarm Simulator, has nothing to do with this. In this wiki you are allowed to add photos to pages on the wiki. That is highly appreciated and Recognised By myself, and Rocky08. But people that post post their own page is highly intolerable.Myself Bawp29 and Rocky08 Have Great Ideas for this Wiki. Thank you for the time you put a day into visiting our site. P.S If you are finding that no Admins are active on this wiki, it is probably because we have studying to do. I have a lot of exams coming up and Bee Swarm Simulator and the Wiki are my spare time. But on the 26th of May my exams are done and I can finally be active again! Event Wiki News 5/30/18 Time Schedules IF you would like to be the first to see one of the new pages, come and see some live. We are now organising time schedules that different pages will be made and released. If you would like to see any pages that will be created in a long time, visit this blog post: https://roblox-bee-swarm-simulator.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bawp29/Bee_Articles 5/29/18 New Admin! AviaStamp has been happily accepted into the RBSSW Staff. He won't be as active as me and Rocky08 but he will still be around. 5/28/18 Everyone can edit now! If you see a page and it hasn't got a lot of info, edit the page and help the wiki! If you however muck up a page, you will be suspended from the wiki. News Update 5/26: - Gummy Bear: This bear is on a mission to conquer the universe with its GOO and an army of Gummy Bees! Join its cause to earn yourself an exclusive Event Bee... - Gummy Bee: This sweet bee spreads goo on flowers! Flowers covered in goo give bonus honey. The larger the puddle, the more honey you get! - Gumdrops: Activate this item by clicking its icon in the Egg Menu or pressing "G" to launch Gumdrops at surrounding flowers and cover them in goo! - Memorial Day Pack: Check out this one time offer in the Robux shop! Includes a Diamond Egg and 100 Tickets. Obtain Gumdrops from defeated enemies, from the Honey Dispenser, or by purchasing them with Tickets. Bigger puddles = more honey and goo! Update 5/18: - Promo Codes: Keep an eye out on the group page, my Twitter (@OnettDev), and in game for codes you can redeem for free tickets, honey, and even Royal Jelly! You can redeem the codes in the "System" menu (looks like a cog). Ticket Changes: - Brown Bear now gives a ticket with every quest. - Bees now produce honey ~20% faster. - Tickets now drop from mobs and flowers more often. - Belts are now purchasable in shops for Honey - You can mute the game music in the "System" menu - Bug fixes Description BSS ( Bee Swarm Simulator) is a new game that came out on the 23/3/18 and it was booming with popularity. It is game where you collect pollen with your bees and then make it into honey at your beehive. It has a massive 58+ million Plays by the date 6/5/18. You can also do quests. There are many more details that Rocky08 and I will add to this Wiki. Enjoy! Schedules My Time Zone is: https://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/australia/canberra Upcoming Schedules: 5/31/18: Yellow Cannon - 9:35pm 5/31/18: Blue Cannon - 9:50pm Stuck? Don't find your information or certain requirements? Contact one of the admins below and check our staff and policy pages for more info on the wiki. Never feel afraid to ask! Views These are all the views on the wiki so you can be up to date with popularity. Views altogether before counting is 11730. They are added to Total Views So Far. May 7th - 507 May 8th - 479 May 9th - 584 May 10th - 290 May 11th - 294 May 12th - 491 May 13th - 468 May 14th - 330 May 15th - 275 May 16th - 219 May 17th - 216 May 18th - 253 May 19th - 539 May 20th - 490 May 21st - 430 May 22nd - 470 May 23rd - 577 May 24th - 478 May 25th - 515 May 26th - 1000 May 27th - 1100 May 28th - 1500 May 29th - 1800 May 30th - Total Views So Far: 25,015 Wiki Activity Category:Browse